Together
by Diamond-chan
Summary: If they can't be together in Life they'd be together in death. M/Z


Together

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

Together

Note: Zack is a ghost, shade, specter, spirit whatever you wanna call him.  


~*~

  
Max stared out the window. It was raining outside. Water flowed down the glass like tears. A sob caught in her throat. The weather seemed to match her mood: sad and bleak.   
Zack watched Max silently his face mirroring the emotion she felt. He whirled around as he saw Cindy enter the apartment. Her arms were laden with grocery bags. She put them down on the table as she saw and went over to her.  
Max looked up as Cindy approached. Her face was streaked with tears.  
"He's dead Cindy. Zack's dead." She said softly her voice thick with tears.  
Zack felt the pain in his, no Max's heart as she said those words and knew she was feeling the pain as well.  
"I know boo," Cindy said softly wrapping her arms around Max.  
"He died so I could live," Max sobbed into Cindy's shoulder.  
Zack felt tears roll down his cheeks. Max looked so sad. So defeated. So heartbroken that he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and tell her that he loved her.  
"Max I love you." He said sadly.  
He saw her head jerk and her startled gaze swing across the room. "Zack?" She asked.  
"He's dead honey," Cindy's voice was soft.  
"I could have sworn I heard him!" Max protested.  
"Max girl, you're in shock." Cindy told her sensibly. "You need to get some rest."  
"Yeah I guess you're right." Max said getting up off the windowstill. "I'll go take a nap."   
Zack followed Max into the room. Closing the door she threw herself onto the bed and began to cry heartbrokenly.  
It hurt Zack so much not being able to do anything. It hurt him that he couldn't comfort her and promise that everything would be all right.  
Max soon cried herself to sleep.  
Zack reached out and gently touched Max's cheek. His hand passed through her skin. Drawing his hand back Zack stood next to her and watched her sleep.  
The sleep Max slept was not a peaceful one. She moaned and thrashed in the sheets. "Zack!" she cried. "Zack don't go! Come back to me! Please! Please Zack come back to me!" She begged in her sleep.  
"Maxie I never left you. I'm right here I always will be." Zack said softly. He felt so helpless. He hated feeling helpless.  
Toward midnight Max woke up. Her brown eyes held a glint that signaling that she was going to do something no matter the consequences.  
She got up and opened a cabinent next to her bed.  
Opening the cabinent she reached and took something out. She then closed the cabinent. She was holding a bottle of Trytophane.   
Realization of what she was going to do hit Zack like a slap in the face. "Don't do it Max!" He yelled. But his words weren't heard.   
Unscrewing the lid Max tilted back her head and gulped down all of the Trytophane pills in the bottle.  
Taking Trytophane when you weren't having a siezure wouldn't hurt you. But taking Trytophane in the amount Max was would kill her.   
The bottle fell out of Max's limp hand and onto the ground with a dull thud. Max collapsed on the bed her brown eyes growing dim and unfocused. As Zack stood by helpless she began to die.   
Max took one last breath then her eyes closed and she died.  
Max began to glow a dim silver.  
Zack's eyes widened as her spirit emerged.  
"Zack!" She cried joyfully throwing herself into his arms.  
"You didn't have to do it Maxie," Zack said softly hugging her.   
"Yes I did Zack. I couldn't live without you." She replied.  
Zack kissed her. They were together finally.  


   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [5]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



End file.
